Renegade
by Nep Enam
Summary: When Upgrade escapes from the Omnitrix, XLR8 and Ben hunt him down. Oneshot. Plz R&R, and no flaming. Or bashing.


I don't own Ben 10.  
-  
Ben Tennyson. He was just like normal kid, only special. An object called the Omnitrix was strapped to his wrist, and when he activates it, He can turn into any 16 alien heroes.  
-  
"It can't get any worse."

Gwen, Ben's cousin, has been stuck inside an RV travelling across the country with Ben, and their Grandfather, Max.

"Stop complaining," Ben said. "I'll make it go faster, for your amusement." Ben then toyed and turned the Omnitrix on his wrist, until a silhouette of an alien, Upgrade, was shown. With that, Ben pressed his watch, excpecting he would turn into Upgrade.

Wrong.

Upgrade's normal skin wasn't starting to cover Ben, it was forming right behind him! Grandpa Max and Gwen were shocked. "What is going on here?!?" Ben shouted. Then, right behind him, was Upgrade! Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max were staring at the Galvanic Mechomorph started to talk, in a deep, mechanical voice. "I come from Galvan B."

"We know that already!" Shouted Gwen. "How come you came out of the Omnitrix"  
"I forcibly came out of the machine. I do not intend of being kept here in the Omnitrix. Just like the ectorunite, I will escape, back to Galvan B.  
"Well, you can," Ben said, "But lemme have a piece of your DNA"  
"No," Upgrade said. "If you have some of my DNA, some of me will still live in the machine, and I won't let that happen"  
"Fine, then!" Ben said. But before he could transform into XLR8, Upgrade flattened and escaped from the RV.  
"Get him, doofus!" yelled Gwen. Ben pressed the Omnitrix. A bright, green flash of light, but he did not turn into XLR8(who did the same escape sequence as Upgrade did), He remained Ben Tennyson.  
"I'm getting mad now!" Ben yelled. "Unlike the Galvan alien, I will not turn renegade on you, Benjamin," said XLR8.  
"Woah, ok, but which alien can he turn into?" Max, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"The Pelaroda," XLR8 said.

"Alright, time to go Cannonbolt!" Ben shouted. He did morph into Cannonbolt, but this time it actually did function properly. "Hey, you're hogging the room, Ben!" Gwen shouted.  
"Gramps, stop the RV so Wildvine and I can get out!" Ben said. Max stopped the Rv on ther road and opened the door, but unfortunately Ben was too fat to fit through the door. "Oh, nice going, Cannonbolt can't even fit through the door!" Gwen complanied.  
"It's ok," Ben said, and rolled up into a ball and shot through the roof, leaving a giant hole. The Kineceleran followed the suit, shooting through the hole into the countryside. XLR8 continued to follow the rolled up Caonnonbolt, until they were in the spot where Upgrade escaped. "I don't see him!" Ben said. "He must've ran, it's been minutes since we got here." XLR8 was about to say something when Ben was smashed from behind.  
"Upgrade," Ben said. "You're going back in the Omnitrix, and you're going to stay in there"  
"No. I will go back to Galvan B, where you cannot find me! But first, I will kill you!" Upgrade said. He oozed his way to an abandoned gas station, covering a rusty old car. The car transformed into a black Skyline, with green high-tech looking decals. He created wings and the tires were fused within the Skyline, making it into a jet. Ben rolled up into a ball and dug underground, as the Kineceleran ran behind the station. Upgrade created gattling guns and shot rapidly into the hole Ben dug into. "NO!" XLR8 shouted. "Benjamin!" Upgrade defused with the Skyline. "It appears Ben is killed. Sad, really,"said Upgrade.  
"You will pay!" said XLR8. He sped to Upgrade, and started to run around him, creating a tornado, trapping Upgrade. After awhile, XLR8 stopped. When he looked up, Upgrade wasn't there. "Where..." XLR8 said. Those were his last words of his life as he was shot down by Upgrade, fused with the Skyline death machine. Cannonbolt shot up from the ground.  
"Good thing my armor is bulletproof," Ben said, and saw the bloodied Kineceleran. "XLR8"  
"No..." said XLR8. "Don't forget me." The face of the watch spelled something out:

OMNITRIX REPAIRED

"Yes!" Ben shouted. "But not yes for long," Upgrade said. He shot Ben with his guns. Ben dodged it, looking for the Four Arms icon on the watch. He found it and pressed it. He was now Four Arms! Ben had an idea. He remembered what happened on the ship when he first found out about Ditto. If he can stretch Upgrade far enough, he will split into two, then grabbing a piece of his DNA. "Bring it, cyclops!" Ben taunted. Upgrade defused and ran quickly to Ben. Ben tried to grab him, but he was too fast. Ben remembered something. "If I can put that code in, I can fuse a power with an alien! Hmm... Ditto!" Ben morphed back into human, as he entered a series of wists and turns on the Omnitrix. "Done!" Ben turned into Four Arms. Ben concentrated. Upgrade dashed with Mad speed at him. Unexcpected to Upgrade, Ben cloned into 2 more Four Arms! Upgrade stopped. One Four Arms grabbed Upgrade from behind. Another started to pull Upgrade apart be the face, as Upgrade released a chemical blast. The Four Arms that was shot fused back to the template Four Arms, and so did the Four Arms behind him. The Omnitrix timed out.  
"Guess that's for transforming every minute, huh?" Ben said. "You are defenseless," Upgrade said. "Not for long!" said Ben as he ran to the Skyline jet. He jumped in, and pressed 'RELEASE GATTLING GUNS'.

"So long!" Ben said, as the guns shot Upgrade in the chest, killing him. Ben jumped out and headed to Upgrade. He picked up a mettalic piece of Upgrade and dropped it in, but Ben rethought. He picked up the body and headed in the station's bathroom. He put the split body of in the toilet, only after he took a DNA sample. The body was flushed as Ben headed back out to XLR8. He bent down, no sign of life. Ben was saddened. He looked back at the now silver skyline jet. 

"Yeah, I'll use it." 


End file.
